You and I
by rainy hearT
Summary: Key merasa perlakuan Onew berlebihan. "Tapi aku bukan Yeoja."/ Bagaimana kalau kita break?" OnKey Ff. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Key? Key terus mencari tahu tentang kepastian perasaannya, melihat ke sekelilingnya. slight KyuMin and 2Min. Chekidot, my very first OnKey, mind to Review?


**You and I**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : One Shoot

Rated : T

Cast :

- Lee Jinki a.k.a Jung Jinki (Onew)

-Kim Key bum a.k.a Lee Kibum (Key)

- Other supporting cast

Pairing : || OnKey||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, saya selalu mencintai uri cuteh leader... Jinki-ah... saranghae...#plak

Genre : ||Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || Kau dan aku, ditakdirkan menyatu. Jadi, Key... jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa hidup sendiri tanpa aku...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**You and I**

**Just ONKEY**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**Meminjam judul dari salah satu lagunya Oppadeul, tapi semua isi story punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**And The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Onew mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di leher Key. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk butiran salju yang menempel di mantel Key. Ia tersenyum dan terus menepuk semua salju, bahkan yang menempel di kaki Key.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Key. Terlebih dengan semua perhatian Onew padanya, membuatnya sedikit risih. Ayolah, dia bukan namja lemah. Apapun bisa dia lakukan bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Lee Jinki. Tapi... entahlah...

Onew menyeret Key untuk duduk bersamanya di salah satu meja yang berada di sudut. Memastikan Key duduk dengan benar dan nyaman di kursinya, dan setelah itu Onew memesan coklat hot mix dan juga strawberry vanilla tart untuk menemani hari dingin mereka.

"Nah, pesanan datang. Lihat, tart ini sepertinya enak sekali. Chagi, aku suapi ya..."

Begitulah, Onew sangat memanjakan Key. Tapi... hei, Key bukan yeoja!

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita break?"

"Eoh?" Onew mengernyitkan dahinya. Menoleh dan menatap tak mengerti pada Key. "Apa maksudmu dengan break? Kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Ah... ahni, bukan begitu. Eum... hanya saja aku bosan, Hyung. K-kau terlalu memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja."

Onew hanya melongo heran, ia belum bisa menerima keputusan sepihak dari Key. "Hei, jangan bercanda." Onew mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menganggap apa yang tadi dibicarakan Key hanya omong kosong. Tapi ternyata kenyataan berbicara lain. Key beranjak dari kursinya, memasang wajah tegar dan berusaha memperlihatkan pada Onew bahwa dia cukup manly.

"Kau lihat, bahkan aku mungkin saja bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun yang aku inginkan. Bukankah aku cukup tampan? Aku bukan yeoja Hyung, dan aku tak mau denganmu terus. Kau membuatku terlihat lemah."

Onew menghela nafasnya. Sedikit melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Tampak beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Onew menarik pergelangan tangan Key dan menatapnya, seakan memintanya untuk duduk kembali. "Oke, baiklah kau duduk dan makanlah sendiri." Onew menyodorkan tart dan coklat Key.

"Jadi, kau setuju kalau kita break?"

Onew menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika aku beri waktu satu minggu?"

"Eoh? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, satu minggu untuk memikirkan keputusanmu. Jangan meminta waktu lebih, karena aku tak akan memberikannya." Onew berusaha meraih jemari Key yang sedikit jauh darinya. Menariknya sedikit dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tahu seperti apa aku mencintaimu..."

Key terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Rasanya seperti ada runtuhan salju yang jatuh menimpanya. Key berusaha tersenyum, tapi ada yang aneh. Meski ini keputusannya, tapi kenapa ia harus merasa sedih? Key menahan timbunan air mata yang siap turun dan membasahi pipinya. Bayangan wajah Onew sudah mengabur.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Kau makanlah sendiri."

Untuk beberapa saat Key terdiam. Ia sepertinya juga tak menyadari jika Onew sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

**Key POV**

**.**

.

.

Kenapa rasanya sakit?

Apakah keputusanku ini salah? Aku... kenapa aku memintanya? Apakah aku ini bodoh?

.

.

.

Pertanyaan itu terus saja memutari isi kepalaku. Dari kemarin malam hingga hari ini. Jika biasanya Onew akan mengantarkan aku sampai ke rumah kemudian menciumku dan memelukku erat, mulai kemarin malam sudah tidak lagi. Kemarin saja aku pulang sendiri, dan karena aku tak membawa uangku, akhirnya aku harus berjalan kaki. Ck... sial...!

Seharusnya aku menikmati kesendirianku, tapi mengapa rasanya malah seperti orang yang selalu kesepian dan sendiri? Apa karena aku melihat orang-orang aneh di sekitarku?

.

.

**Flashback Kemarin malam**

.

.

.

"Mianhe, tapi kami sudah hampir tutup."

"Ah, ne..."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Akulah pengunjung pertama dan terakhir di cafe itu, dan baru hari ini aku begitu betah duduk dikursiku dan hanya menatap apa yang sudah dipesan oleh Onew hyung tadi. Entahlah, apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi rasanya hampa sekali saar ini. Biasanya kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya untuk sekedar makan cake dan coklat hangat, tak jarang juga Onew membelikan tart untuk Umma dan appa. Bukankah dia baik?

Aku berjalan sendiri di bawah hujan salju yang dingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesepian dan bodohnya lagi aku sama sekali tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Untung saja jarak cafe ke rumah tak terlalu jauh hingga meski harus berjalan kaki rasanya aku masih kuat, karena entah mengapa mulai detik itu tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali...

Ini sudah jam 9 malam dan kota Seoul belum juga sepi. Aku terdiam, terpaku di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Apakah aku baru menyadarinya? "Hikss... ini menyedihkan..."

Aku melihat ... eum sepasang kekasih mungkin, dan mereka terlihat bahagia. Namja tampan nan tinggi itu tengah memasangkan satu sarung tangan pada namja yang lain kemudian menggenggam satu tangan yang lainnya dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya. Saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Meski jarak begitu jauh, aku bisa melihat jika namja itu berkata 'Saranghae...' dan saat aku melihat wajahnya, mereka Taeminnie dan Minho. Pasangan yang mungkin sudah lebih lama menjalin hubungan aneh ini, sama sepertiku. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku, mengapa mereka masih saja bisa bersikap manis seperti itu... . Apakah mereka tengah berbagi kehangatan? Ataukah mereka berbagi cinta?

Malam salju yang dingin membuatku kembali merutuki kebodohanku. Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat sepasang kekasih yang juga mungkin sedang menikmati waktu mereka. Dia Sungmin hyung dan Kyu hyung, pasangan yang baru menikah kemarin.

Aku tahu pasti bagaimana sikap Kyu hyung, keacuhan dan bahkan kejahilannya. Dia sunbae di sekolahku saat high school dulu dan sekarang menjadi tetanggaku karena mereka menempati rumah Lee Halmeoni yang baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu.

Aku kembali terpaku melihat mereka. Aku juga memahami dengan baik bagaimana Min hyung, bahkan dia lebih mandiri dari pada aku. Masakannya lebih enak, juga kemampuan bela dirinya. Siapa yang tak mengenal seorang pelatih dari grup taekwondo junior yang bisa membawa anak didiknya untuk menang di kejuaraan nasional?

Tapi, mengapa dia terlihat menikmatinya? Mungkin karena tiap hari aku melihat mereka dan karena memang mereka seperti pasangan yang tak melihat tempat dan waktu. Posisi yang seekstrim itu, yang bahkan jarang dilakukan namja pada yeoja. Juga tak pernah dilakukan oleh Onew padaku...

"Hikss... hikksss... Key bodoh!"

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari Kyu hyung yang sedang memangku Min hyung. Bersama sama berbagi coklat panas dalam satu cangkir dan kemudian mereka berciuman mesra di depanku. Ayolah, bagaimana aku tak melihatnya jika mereka bermesraan di depan rumah seperti itu?

"Hikssss..."

Mengapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali?

Aku memukuli dadaku untuk mengurangi nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk hatiku. Mengapa bisa sesakit ini? Apa ini yang aku inginkan? Apa sebenarnya yang aku inginkan?

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Hari-hari di kampusku seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah. Tapi mengapa sekarang sehampa ini. Aku melihat Onew hyung, bahkan kami berpapasan begitu dekat. Tapi dia malah menghindariku dan membuang wajahnya, bersikap seolah tak mengenalku.

Padahal aku ingin memeluknya, aku merindukanmu... hyung...

.

.

.

.

.

Dikantin pun rasanya sepi sekali. Bahkan sekarang hanya ada aku, dan Taemin. Oh, jangan lupakan Minho yang selalu mengekor di belakang Taemin. Sebenarnya aku ingin membentak Minho karena ia memperlakukan Taemin seperti yeoja. Yah... sama dengan perlakuan Onew padaku.

Dari mulai mengambil makan siangnya, menyuapi sampai mengusap sisa cream mayonesse yang ada di bibir Taemin. Ish... aku tak menyukainya.

"Kenapa melihat kami seperti itu hyung?"

"Eoh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku biasa saja."

Taemin tersenyum manis, yah... dia memang saengku yang sangat menggemaskan. Tapi, mengapa senyumannya aneh begitu. Jadi mirip dengan Kyu hyung. "Bilang saja kau iri denganku, iya kan?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Ish... untuk apa iri dengan bocah ini. Aku juga punya segalanya, pintar, dan keluargaku juga termasuk kaya. Eumh... mobil, aku juga punya. Dan aku juga can... eoh...ahni! Aku tidak cantik. Aku tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

Aku mengacak rambutku, haish... inikah rasanya frustasi?

"Hyung, kenapa kau bertingkah aneh? Apa ada masalah? Atau Hyukkie umma memarahimu karena kau menonton video yadongnya?"

.

Pletak...

.

Seekor kodok tengah sibuk mengusap kepalanya. Hahahaa... rasakan kau!

"Haish... sakit hyung!"

"Yah! Siapa suruh kau asal bicara!" Aku membentak Minho dan oh... baiklah berterima kasihlah dengan malaikat menggemaskan yang kini tengah memohon dengan puppy eyesnya itu.

"Yah... baiklah. Jangan memasang wajahmu yang seperti itu atau aku akan berubah menjadi seme-mu?"

"Mwo?"

Minho hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya dan sepertinya hendak memukulku tapi tangan Taemin menahannya dan ia sedikit bergumam lirih pada Minho. Kedua namja itu sibuk dengan pembicaraan kecil mereka, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya mereka malah berciuman panas didepanku.

.

Tring...

.

Aku membanting sendokku. Mengapa rasanya aku kesal sekali?

"Aish... Taeminnie, bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan namja mesum seperti dia. Mungkin Tuan Choi tak pernah mengajarinya sopan santun." Minho hanya tersenyum lebar. Dia memang selalu aneh dan seenaknya.

"Memangnya Onew hyung kemana? Biasanya kalian mesra sekali sampai membuatku iri, bahkan jika di bandingkan dengan Han seonsaeng dan Heechulie sunbae kalian malah terlihat lebih romantis."

Suara Minhyo sekarang seperti terus bergema di kepalaku. _'Onew Hyung kemana?_' Kemana dia sebenarnya? Sehari ini aku tak melihatnya. "Molla."

"Hei ... kenapa kau lemas seperti itu hyung? Kalian bertengkar?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Rasanya lemas sekali. "Ah, sudahlah. Taebaby, ijinkan pada Han Seonsangnim nanti. Aku sakit dan pulang duluan."

"Yah! Hyung! Mau kemana? Hyung!"

Aku tak mengindahkan teriakan mereka. Rasanya aku lemas sekali dan ingin segera pulang dan tidur dirumah tapi langkahku kembali terhenti. Aku melihatnya, bersama tumpukan buku dan juga kacamata yang membingkai mata indahnya. Terlihat jelas dia sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan setumpukkan buku di perpustakaan itu.

Aku tahu, dia suka membaca buku tapi ini bukan dirinya dan tanpa kusadari aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sebegitu menariknya kah buku itu hingga ia sama sekali tak melihatku? Aku sekarang berdiri di sisi jendela itu. Dimana aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata sabit yang menghiasi wajah itu benar-benar bisa membuyarkan pikiranku.

.

Aku merindukanmu...

.

.

.

.

.

"Key, bisakah kau membantu Umma!"

"Umma, aku baru saja pulang dan kau sudah menyuruhku." Hyukkie Umma, dia umma terbaik didunia karena jarang sekali menyuruhku tapi tetap saja jika sudah memerintah maka dia akan seenaknya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ini daftarnya, dan ini uangnya. Ayolah Key, bantu Umma. Umma harus membersihkan rumah karena kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Euh? Siapa lagi sih?" Aku menerima kertas dan beberapa lembar uang dari Umma. Aku melihat daftarnya, dan... Ommo...panjang sekali daftar ini. Ck... apa sih yang mau di masak Umma.

"Tapi Umma ini panjang sekali, ayolah aku capek."

"Hei... biasanya kau senang jika sudah berhubungan dengan shopping?"

"Umma...! Ini bukan shopping yang aku sukai, masa aku harus menyentuh ikan-ikan itu. Ck... aku memang suka memasak tapi bukan berarti aku mau berbelanja dengan daftar yang sepanjang ini."

Hyukkie Umma hanya tersenyum aneh. "Hei, ayolah. Berangkat sekarang dan setelah itu kau harus membantu Umma memasak. Kau 'kan pandai memasak..."

"Yakkk! Umma!"

"Jebal nae Key..." Aish monkey eyes itu lagi... bagaimana bisa Ummaku seperti itu dan appaku seperti itu. "Baiklah Umma, aku berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

Inilah yang terjadi sekarang aku berdiri manis di tepi jalan menunggu taksi yang aku panggil. Kenapa taksi itu tidak datang-datang? Sial sekali karena hari ini appa membawa mobilku dan mobil appa... Huh... siapapun tahu jika appa payah dalam urusan menyetir, kemarin dia baru menabrakkan Lexus hitam kesayangannya ke pagar pembatas jalan satu arah. Haish... appa payah!

"Key... sedang apa?"

"Ah, Min hyung. Eum... aku mau ke supermarket. Tapi taksinya tidak datang-datang."

"Eum... bagaimana jika kau berangkat bersama kami."

"Eoh?"

Tiba-tiba Kyu hyung datang menghampiri kami dengan mobilnya. "Kyu, bisakah Key ikut berbelanja?"

"Boleh, ayo ikut saja Key." Kyu hyung tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu ini pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menolak ajakan Min hyung dan Kyu Hyung.

"Hyung, tapi aku tak mau mengganggu kalian."

"Ah, ahni. Kami juga akan pergi berbelanja. Ck... ayolah Key."

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak wajah imut Min hyung. "Ah, baiklah."

"Nah Key, kajja!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan yang ini. Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu."

Haish... baiklah. Sekarang aku benar-benar iri dengan mereka. Kyu hyung dan Min hyung. Sangat serasi dan saling melengkapi. Kyu hyung mendorong trolinya pelan dan lengannya tak pernah lepas dari pinggang Min hyung.

Biasanya Onew juga akan begitu, tapi sekarang ...

"Ah... ahni, aku tak boleh begini. Ini keputusanku."

Aku mencoba menguatkan hatiku, ini baru hari kedua dari waktu seminggu yang diberikan Onew untukku. Mana mungkin aku menyerah secepat ini, bahkan aku melihat Onew baik-baik saja dengan keputusanku. Apakah begitu sifat seorang seme? Apakah aku memang seperti yeoja?

Apa karena aku menyukai pink?

Aku melihat penampilan Min hyung. Kaus soft pink dan juga jeans selutut berwarna putih yang dipakainya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia lemah. Penampilannya hanya menunjukkan jika ia seorang namja yang manis. Di tambah dengan rambut barunya yang berwarna blonde itu, membuatnya terlihat manis. Mengapa ia begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyu hyung?

"Key... Kajja!"

"Ah... nde hyung."

Sungmin hyung menarikku hingga aku bisa begitu dekat dengannya. Wangi tubuhnya juga lembut seperti parfumku. Apakah memang seperti ini seorang Uke? Apa aku harus menanyakannya?

"Key, gwenchana? Sepertinya dari tadi kau terus melamun. Bagaimana jika aku bantu mengambil belanjaanmu? Mana, berikan daftarnya."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kau tunggu saja disini." Min hyung mendekati Kyu hyung dan mencium pipinya. Aku sungguh iri dengan mereka... hiks... "Kyunie, aku titip Key arra... tunggu aku."

"Nde, Minnie..."

Aku tak pernah bisa menolak Min hyung. Dia mengambil kertas yang diberikan Umma dan dengan cekatan mengambil barang belanjaanku dan meninggalkanku bersama dengan Kyu hyung. Sungguh, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tahu, bagaimana rahasia pernikahan mereka. Takut-takut aku menatap Kyu hyung yang lebih tinggi dari pada aku.

"Wae Key?"

"Ah... ahni. Aku hanya..." Euh... rasanya lidahku kelu. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

"Hei, ayo katakan. Sepertinya kau ada masalah."

Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku. "Eum... apakah Min hyung pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentang?"

"Yah, mungkin saja dia tak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu."

"Eoh? Maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini. Eum, mungkin Min hyung tak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu. Dia Uke dalam pernikahan kalian, dan sepertinya kau begitu memanjakannya. Bahkan kau memperlakukannya seperti yeoja."

Dia malah tertawa. Kyu hyung memang benar-benar evil. Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa di saat aku bingung seperti ini. "Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa seperti itu Kyunie?" Min hyung mendekati kami sambil membawa troli milikku.

"Ah, ahni Minnie. Sebaiknya kita berbagi dengan Key tentang pernikahan kita. Eum... bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream. Kau pasti lelah." Dan Kyu hyung sekarang mengusap sedikit keringat di wajah Minhyung dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Sangat romantis. Benar-benar... aku iri...

"Eum... boleh juga. Kajja!"

Wajah Min hyung merona merah saat Kyu hyung memeluk erat pinggangnya dan aku yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa menahan rasa iri ku lagi. Ish... seharusnya aku dan Onew hyung juga bisa begitu...

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Minnie?"

Kyu hyung sekarang tengah mengusap bahu Min hyung dan menyuapinya waffle yang sudah ia celupkan ke dalam ice cream. Sama dengan perlakuan Onew padaku. Kenapa ini seperti menjadi deja vu untukku?

"Kau merasa diperlakukan seperti yeoja?" Aku mengangguk. "Hanya karena dia memperlakukannmu seperti itu?" Aku mengangguk lagi, tapi Min hyung malah tersenyum. "Kau memang masih kekanakkan Key..."

"Eoh? Apa maksudnya Hyung? Kekanakkan bagaimana? Onew hyung yang kekanakkan. Dia selalu memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja. Padahal aku kan namja dan aku bisa melakukan semuanya, bahkan mungkin lebih baik darinya."

Dan kedua namja di depanku malah semakin tertawa keras, terlebih lagi Kyu hyung. Aish... dia menyebalkan...!

"Yah! Jangan tertawa. Kalian pikir aku ini lucu? Bukannya memberikan solusi malah menertawakan aku." Dan aku melihat Min hyung semakin tertawa lepas, hei... bagaimana ia bisa terlihat begitu cantik. Bukan, bukan seperti yeoja. Dia tetap namja tapi dia cantik...

"Dengarkan aku Key..." Min hyung berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum padaku. "Mungkin Onew memang payah. Bukannya aku tak tahu, biar bagaimana pun Kyu juga pernah menjadi seniornya dan dia tahu persis bagaimana Onew."

"Nde... termasuk sangtaenya, dia benar-benar lucu sekali. Hehehhee..."

"Nde, makanya aku bilang. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan segalanya lebih dari apa yag dia lakukan. Tapi dia terus memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja. Aku ini namja hyung."

"Tapi kau Uke."

"Yak! Kyu hyung! Apa maksudmu? Sekarang aku memang Uke, tapi satu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seme."

Kyu hyung malah tertawa terbahak, dan juga Min hyung... Yah! Mereka berdua sama menyebalkannya. "Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan membakar rumah kalian!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Kyu hyung berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Key. Bagaimana aku memperlakukan Minnie, mungkin malah lebih romantis dari perlakuan Onew padamu."

"Nde Key. Jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Kalau dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu, bukan berarti dia menganggapmu seperti yeoja. Dia hanya menyayangimu." Sungmin hyung tersenyum padaku dan kemudian menatap Kyu hyung.

"Kyunie bahkan sangat romantis, padahal kau tahu sendiri kan dia sangat menyebalkan." Min hyung menyamankan posisinya sekarang. Membiarkan Kyu melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya dan dan mencium pipinya. "Kyunie, yang terbaik..."

Aku memikirkan perkataan Min hyung. Apakah, itu memang sikap Onew hyung? Apakah itu memang caranya mencintaiku?

"Key, jangan berfikiran buruk. Setidaknya Onew selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu. Mungkin saja dia tak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menunjukkan perasaannya padamu."

"Nde, bicaralah baik –baik dengannya." Kyu hyung menatapku tajam. Tatapan serius yang seolah menghipnotisku untuk benar-benar mempercayai perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

"Umma! Aku pulang!"

Aku menaruh semua belanjaan Umma di dekat pintu dapur. "Cepatlah mandi, Key. Dan bantu Umma memasak. Eum, masaklah semua masakan terbaikmu. Malam ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial."

"Nugu? Sepertinya umma sibuk sekali mempersiapkannya?"

"Keluarga Jung."

"Mwo!" Aku kaget... benar- benar kabar buruk. Bagaimana bisa dia datang disaat hubungan kami seperti ini?

"Hei, kenapa kaget begitu. Apa Jinki tak memberitahumu jika mereka akan datang hari ini?" Umma terus tersenyum dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaanku. " Kita akan membicarakan urusan bisnis dan juga hubungan kalian. Bukankah kau serius dengannya?"

Aku... aku serius. Tentu saja, sangat serius tapi aku... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Umma.

"Key, cepatlah mandi dan bantu Umma. Demi pernikahanmu..." Umma mendorongku dan tersenyum aneh. Kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kajja! Hwaiting!"

Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat jika seperti ini? Hari ini adalah hari terburukku, tapi Onew hyung... aku merindukannya.

Dengan langkah malas aku beranjak ke kamarku, menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Memikirkan bagaimana aku harus bersikap pada Onew Hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya aku ingin kabur sekarang, melihat mata sabit dan bibir yang melengkung membentuk senyuman itu benar-benat membuatku ingin memeluknya erat. Wanginya begitu menusuk di hatiku, wangi yang begitu lama tak aku cium.

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Kau menyukainya Hyung?" Umma bertanya dengan semangatnya, melihat Jae Umma sangat senang dan menyantap semua makanan dengan senyuman yang terus tersungging di wajahnya.

"Tentu..." Jae Umma mengangguk dan kemudian mengusap rambutku. "Jinki-ah... kau tahu, Key baby memang yang terbaik." Aku mengangguk canggung.

Sedikit melirik pada Onew hyung. Dia juga tersenyum. Apakah dia benar-benar bisa melepaskan aku? Kenapa kelihatannya dia lebih tegar dari pada aku?

Selesai makan, Hae appa dan Yunho appa berbicara tentang bisnis mereka. Sedangkan Jae Umma dan Hyukkie Umma sedang sibuk membicarakan pernikahan kami. Aku bingung, harus bagaimana aku bersikap.

"Jinki, mungkin Key sedang tak nyaman sekarang. Beberapa hari ini dia terus murung, mungkin kau bisa sedikit membuatnya melupakan masalahnya. Jadi, kenapa kau tak membawanya keluar? Jalan-jalanlah ke taman belakang dan bicarakan pernikahan kalian."

Hyukkie Umma seenaknya menuruh Onew hyung. Sedikit takut-takut aku melihat Onew hyung. Ia menatap bingung padaku. Hingga akhirnya dia beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian meraih tanganku. "Kajja..."

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku dingin dan terasa kaku. Entah mengapa tapi aku malah ingin menangis sekarang...

.

.

.

.

"Key..." Suara itu lama tak kudengar, dan sekarang aku masih menundukkan wajahku. Aku tak berani menatapnya. "Gwenchana?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa rasanya sesedih ini...

.

Eih...

.

Aku tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba merasakan sentuhan jemarinya di pipiku. "Hyung..."

"Kau menangis Key..."

"Eh..."

Apakah aku tak menyadarinya. Pantas saja rasanya sakit dan nyeri sekali, disini... di hatiku.

"Hyung..."

"Heum..."

"Bolehkah aku...eum, bolehkah aku..."

"Ayo katakan saja..."

Kenapa sangat sulit mengatakannya? Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar... aku ingin Onew hyung memelukku...

.

Greeepp...

.

Dan lengan itu memelukku.

.

Tubuhnya hangat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan? Aku begitu merindukannya, kehangatan ini dan juga sentuhannya... wanginya...

"Aku merindukanmu Key..."

Hiksss... benarkah ini? Dia merindukanku?

Aku merasakan nafas hangatnya di leherku. Merasakan lembut bibirnya mencumbuku, hingga akhirnya aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan merasakan bibir itu menyentuhku. Menyatu dengan bibirku. Bibir lembutnya yang terus mengajakku untuk mendalami cinta kami.

Aku tak butuh satu minggu untuk membuktikannya, aku tak mau lagi berpisah..."Eummmhhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Key?"

"Aku... sebenarnya aku..." Dia mengusap pipiku. Ck... aku malu sekali. Apa memang benar, aku kekanakkan?

"Katakan saja Key..."

"Sebenarnya aku kesal denganmu hyung. Kenapa sepertinya kau biasa saja saat jauh dariku padahal aku harus setengah mati menahan perasaanku?"

"Hahahaha... itu salahmu sendiri. Kau belum lupa 'kan kalau kau yang memintanya dulu dan aku sudah memberikanmu waktu satu..."

"Aish... sudahlah. Jangan mengingatkanku hyung." Pasti sekarang pipiku merona merah karena rasanya wajahku panas sekali. Aku bisa merasakan, jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Aku tak akan memperlakukanmu seperti kemarin Key, mianhe jika membuatmu tak nyaman. Dan sekarang kau juga tak perlu menjaga jarak lagi denganku, kalau kau ingin mendekat ya... mendekat saja. Jangan mengintipku dari jendela perpustakaan."

"Mwo?" Hei, bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu. Makanya, aku sama sekali tak takut kau jauhi karena aku sudah yakin kau hanya mencintaiku."

"Ish... payah. Memalukan." Aku memukul pelan kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu? "Bagaimana bisa aku berbuat seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah Key..." Lengan itu kembali melingkar di pingganggku. " Jangan berfikiran aneh lagi Key, aku takut tak bisa mencegahmu lagi."

"Mianhe Hyung." Onew hyung memelukku erat dan menciumku. Mencium pucuk kepalaku dan menghirup wanginya. "Saranghae Key..."

"Nde, nado saranghae..."

.

.

**Key POV end**

.

.

"Eum hyung..."

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah kau perlakukan aku seperti kemarin lagi..."

"Tentu saja chagi, bahkan lebih dari yang kemarin ... saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otte? Gaje? Aneh? Huahahhaaa... biarkanlah. **

**My very first aneh OnKey... semoga layak di baca...**

**Mind to RCL...**


End file.
